Shattered Memory
is the forty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the debut of Masahiro Yamamoto. Plot Mayu approaches the White Wizard asking to become stronger so she may defeat Medusa. Haruto and Nitoh have trouble battling a fast moving Phantom. Sora approaches Haruto at Hungry, inquiring as to whether or not he has found out about Koyomi's past. Synopsis Haruto and the others return to the Omokagedō and get some relief seeing Koyomi out of bed, although she now wears a glove to hide her wound. Meanwhile, Medusa reports to Wiseman about Gremlin's betrayal as elsewhere Mayu is distraught upon failing to defeat her. However, the White Wizard approaches Mayu, offering a magic ring that can bestow her the power she needs, for a price. When the Phantom Arachne appears to wreak havoc at a flea market, Haruto and Kosuke appear to confront it while Shunpei and Rinko evacuate the civilians. Willing to finish the fight as fast as possible, they soon transform into Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style and Kamen Rider Beast Hyper, forcing the enemy to flee. As the group split up in search for the Gate, Haruto meets Gremlin at the Doughnut Shop Hungry who lets slip that he knows something about Koyomi's condition before he leaves. Fearing for her safety, Haruto rushes back home just to learn from Wajima that she is safe and discuss with him about his meeting with Gremlin, unaware that she is overhearing them. As Mayu appears claiming to seek advice from Haruto, he learns that Koyomi is missing and starts looking for her. Meanwhile, Shunpei and Rinko return to the flea market and approach a man who was there during Arachne's attack and realize that he is a Gate when the Phantom returns after him. As Medusa appears to block their escape, Kosuke arrives to protect them. Meanwhile, Koyomi meets Gremlin who becomes thrilled upon learning of her condition until Haruto appears to confront him. Refusing to surrender the girl, Gremlin beats Haruto up before he transforms until the White Wizard appears to drive him away. As Kosuke fights Arachne, Medusa searches the Gate's car and upon finding a picture of him with his pregnant wife, she orders Arachne to retreat, while the White Wizard learns about Koyomi's condition and Haruto reveals that he already realized that they are father and daughter. Fueki then thanks him for protecting her in his place, before he takes her away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Arachne (voice): Daisuke Kirii Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Arachne: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Infinity ***Magic: N/A **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Infinity Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Hyper **'Mantle Used:' ***Beast Hyper **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Explosion, Teleport Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 12 features episodes 46-49: Shattered Memory, Wiseman's Truth, The Philosopher's Stone and The Beginning of the Sabbath. DSTD08792-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08792-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ひび割れた思い｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ひび割れた思い｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard